


Throwing Rocks at Your Window

by Anonymous



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Contentment, F/M, M/M, Quiet, Rain, Reflection, Short, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elena had spent so long wanting this to last. Now time stopped while the rain thrummed against the windows, and she could feel that it would.





	Throwing Rocks at Your Window

Lightning struck once more, blanketing the night sky for a nanosecond and causing Elena to jump. She most definitely had enough for one day. To add insult to injury her key seemed to be jammed in the front door while she was pelted in rain. She sighed heavily before forcing the key to the right and all but kicking the door down, though once inside the house she remembered just how late it was and closed the door softly behind her.

Besides the unmistakable sounds of a storm outside it was surprisingly quiet in the pitch dark house. Elena shrugged off her soaked coat as she made her way to the bedroom, trying not to relive her dragging, hectic day over again in her mind. She didn't have the energy to spare, and what's done was done.

The light switch was forgone and Elena shed her wet clothes by the dim blue light of the moon pouring through the window to the left of their bed. The lightning had seemed to already have stopped and most clouds cleared but the rain still pittered against the glass. 

Before crawling into bed what was already resting there gave her pause and a small smile.

The brothers lay dead to the world, probably as exhausted as Elena. A still, silent sleep with no snoring. Only soft, slow breathing. Sam haphazardly spooned Nathan, looking more like he fell on him than cuddled up behind him. And Nate was hogging the covers, as usual. They must not have heard her come home or into their bedroom at all.

Elena still found herself consumed by these moments. It felt like she had spent a long, long time wanting this simple life, this pure and uncomplicated love, but just hadn't been able to figure it out. After all, nothing about them was normal. It had taken a while to realize that that was okay. The three of them fit together perfectly and all of the other pieces fell together along with them. Their life was exciting and meaningful without gunfire and explosives.

Well, sometimes Elena had her doubts about that when it came to Sam. She knew the older brother was still finding himself after losing thirteen years of his life. Her and Nate would keep an eye out for him.

Shaking her head, Elena carefully slid in bed. She maneuvered herself slowly, slipping her lower half under what covers she could grab. She gently leaned her back against Nate and tried not to jostle the other occupants of the bed. They squirmed a bit anyway, adjusting themselves in their sleep. 

With the muffled sound of the rain knocking on their window and warm breath tickling the back of her neck, Elena could have lain like that forever. 

She spent so long wanting this to last. Closing her eyes, she knew now that it would.


End file.
